


Tiny verse II.

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Star-drops [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Dad Charles Xavier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Growing Up, Hurt Charles, Hurt/Comfort, Timey-Wimey, cheeky teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: She jumped slightly at the crashes. Guess Hank got angry. He wasn´t blue most of the time. She missed the blue.Mutants, teenagers, hormones, oh my! Enter a silver speedster and one emotionaly constipated dad, the drama in Xavier family never ends.Re-telling on the alternate-timeline movies from the point of view of Charles Xavier´s daughter.
Relationships: Charles Xavier & Original Female Character, Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Star-drops [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514813
Kudos: 12





	Tiny verse II.

**Author's Note:**

> Second one-shot in line. And finaly Peter enters the scene.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies and happy holidays :D.  
> Akki out.

She felt the ripples before she could hear the sound of talking. It has been a long time indeed. She knew she had to wait a little more. Butting in too soon would just lead to more... complications. This moment, this conversation has to be without her presence. She jumped slightly at the crashes. Guess Hank got angry. He wasn´t blue most of the time. She missed the blue.

She came down after her dad stormed off to his office. Or what used to be his office. She missed her dad. Their conversations without words, the gentle taps inside her mind. It seemed he didn´t miss her that much. Being a teenager, being a special teenager, was much more difficult than she thought. All the hormones raging inside her making even bigger mess of her already precarious perception of the world around her. Add the situation at home not being optimal and you get one sulking super-powered teenager.

She sneaked, quiet as a mouse to lean against the door-frame. Not quiet enough, if Logan´s minute twitch could tell her anything. She smiled softly, remembering their last, well, first, meeting. He looked the same.

Her dad didn´t notice her when he run away. He didn´t notice, he couldn´t. In the past he would have known where she was even if she didn´t want him to.

"Sneakin´ in your own house?" Logan gruffed. She turned her face to him, longing morphing into a wide smile. Distractions were amazing.

"Nice to see you again Logan." His hand with a half-smoked cigar froze in mid-air.

"Wait, where do you know me from?" Oh, the time, such a splendid convoluted mess. She hated and loved it at the same time, pun definitely intended. If you learned how to untangle the web, the whole cosmos was at your grasp. She was still learning.

"We met," she said and to his arched eyebrow, she raised her hands, stopping somewhere around her hips, " I was probably yay high." She giggled at his dumb-struck expression.

"You are Charles´ kid." He finally understood. She grimaced.

"Yeah, nowadays, not so much." She turned, waving him to follow. Leaving Hank to deal with pissed off dad and making her way to kitchen. She reached for the upper-most cub-board, feeling Logan slide beside her when she couldn´t reach. He handed her the desired bottle, at which she shook her head. Indicating it was for him. After inspecting the label, he popped the beer open.

"How bad is it with Chuck?" He sipped, an underlying tension in his muscles. She tilted her head, trying to see, but the time was wound tightly in this moment, as if Logan´s presence was activating a defence mechanism. She also suspected something happened, to her, since Logan didn´t recognize her.

“Bad.” There wasn´t really word, or words that could describe what they lost, what was missing and what her dad for some reason didn´t want to find again.

“Tiny? Ah, there you are. And with Logan. Ok.” Hank looked flustered, a little like a puffed-up hen, not sure if the intruder was a fox or not.

“Let´s go.” She sighed, grabbing an apple to settle her stomach, she had a hunch it was not going to feel well in a few minutes.

…

She was right. There was shouting, lot of shouting and then a terrified acceptance, quiet resentment. She knew her father hated her a little. Oh, he loved her more than the world, but there was still a smidgen of anger, a drop of hate. And that was enough to poison their bond. The reason? She didn´t do anything, she couldn´t do anything to stop what has been happening.

It was really guilt that separated them. Her dad´s for feeling this way. Hers for not being able to fix what was wrong.

…

"Why Tiny?" Logan asked. They just landed in DC and dad with Hank went to issue them rental car. She looked at him, mouth quirked into a smile, reminiscing.

"Dad hated the name my mother gave me. So, it was nicknames and pet-names my whole life. Some stuck longer." Logan smirked, puffing on his cigar.

"So, what´s your real name?" She saw the two men come out of the rental office, with a grin she turned to walk backwards to them.

"That´s for me to know and you to guess." Logan snorted, following the bouncy teenager to the two waiting men.

…

They stopped in front of a house at the suburbs of DC. Dad pointedly told her to stay in the car. They were just going to pick someone up. She huffed pointedly and climbed to the driver´s seat. A feeling encompassed her. A good feeling. She smiled, turning her head to where she knew he will be, just for a second, not even that long. She wondered. Can the future change? She hoped, wished.

She never "knew" really what was going to happen. It was all very amorphous, fluid. Feelings and truths just sitting there at her fingertips. The older she was, the clearer it became. But it was still like looking at world with night-vision goggles during a day. Everything all too bright, just vague shapes and colours getting through. She was torn from her musings by dad, opening the driver´s door and ushering her back. She didn´t even sat down properly when there was a whoosh and on the middle seat was a silver boy.

"Hey." He grinned at her.

"Hi." She grinned back. She loved silver.

…

The plan was wonky at best. Route to the Pentagon was spent discussing, arguing (dad and Logan) and pointing out catastrophic scenarios (Hank) if the plan went sideways. She just enjoyed feeling the buzzing storm contained in a body of a sixteen-year-old currently plastered to her side due to her dad´s not so careful driving. For a split-second Peter tensed, turning to her and seeing her wide grin, blushed pink and grinned in kind.

She didn´t hesitate, after getting out of the car, she grabbed Peter´s hand, bouncing and dragging him to the front of their group. This wasn´t left without some surprised and admonished squawks from the adults and Logan´s belly-deep laughter. They played the part of a teenagers on a date. Being all giggly and overbearingly cute, whispering to each other. Mostly just making fun of the adults. She could see dad didn´t like this very much. It was then, when she was staring at his back, face carefully blank, Peter whooshed away, leaving a searing kiss on her cheek. She smiled, blushing, palm covering the warm place. Hank saw all of it, plastering a careful smile for her on his face and steering her along. It was time to spring out uncle Eric.

…

She wasn´t happy. Everyone around her was tense. Her dad was going to snap soon. Eric was a confusing mess of emotions for her to read. Logan was starting to get frustrated and annoyed. And Hank was just frustrated. The cherry on top, dad wanted her to stay back. She objected. Loudly. Peter´s eyes doing an impression of a ping-pong ball, jumping from her to her dad.

She gave up. Her dad exuded an angry red aura and she almost didn´t recognize him.

"Why are you like this? I don´t understand!" She cried, tears slipping down her cheeks. She felt the change in everyone, the tensing of muscles, the ripples in their minds. She saw dad move to touch her, perhaps hug her. But she didn´t want it, not like this. She backed two steps, arms wrapping around herself.

"I miss my dad." She rasped, throat closed, nose stuffy and leaking. She looked a mess, yet her dad was the picture of heart-broken devastation and misery when she chanced a glance. She waited, hoped.

"Stay here. I need you to stay here. I need you safe." He gasped, tears now rolling down his cheeks too. He quickly brushed them away and with one last look climbed the stairs into the plane. Her face scrunched into a teary grimace, shoulders shaking. Hank laid a hand on her left shoulder, briefly squeezing, following dad into the jet. Logan just sent her a sympathetic nod. It was Eric that stood before her, hesitant and feeling guilt. She still didn´t know if she should resent him for what happened, be angry at him for leaving them or just be happy he was back. Maybe she felt all of it. With a sigh he enveloped her into a hug.

“I´m sorry.”

…

She was left standing on the strip alone. Watching the plane start to roll. A hesitant touch made her jump. Peter quickly withdrew his hand, looking sheepish. She felt ashamed, she entirely overlooked his presence. Maybe he wanted to say something, maybe he was just grasping at what to do, mouth slightly open, one hand scratching his neck. This time she was faster than him. Sneaking her arms around his torso, she laid her head on his chest and listened how his heart-beat sky-rocketed. After a few seconds of panicked flailing, which must have been much longer for him, he returned the unexpected hug. She sighed, something that was wound tight in her eased up a bit. She didn´t know she was waiting for this her whole life. 

She stayed with Peter the whole Paris incident, sequestered in his basement, munching on sweets, eyes glued to the TV. She only went back to Westchester when Peter´s sister had had enough of her presence. She knew there would be friction, they were too different and they cared for Peter too much to be able to spend any length of time in each other´s presence.

…

When dad came back, he was different. As if he gained something, some knowledge that suddenly made everything clear and sharp. He felt like her dad, almost like her dad. He was never going to be the same, none of them would. But the gentle tap inside her mind made tears of joy sprung into her eyes when she felt him and Hank pass by the gates to the estate. Everything was falling into place. (Un)Fortunately.


End file.
